


Voice of an Angel

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute karaoke night, F/M, Gen, GenderNeutral!Reader, M/M, You blow them away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Based on Tumblr request. Gender neutral reader.When you’re convinced to join the karaoke night, the team (and close friend Loki) are shocked to discover your hidden talent.





	Voice of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First Loki x reader fic Y'ALL! This is a magical world where Thor: Ragnarök happened but IW did not (fuck you Thanos) so Thor and Loki are on Earth and Loki has just joined the Avengers. The song I am using is Noble Maiden Fair from the Disney movie ‘Brave’ cause it’s GREAT and also fits very well with this idea.
> 
> I quite enjoyed writing this one, Loki is a very sweet but charming lil devil.

It’s Friday night and unfortunately you knew what that meant. Karaoke night. You do enjoy singing, preferably either in front of strangers at an open mic night or alone; but this would be a karaoke night with the Avengers, people you know and work with. So tonight you planned on bailing and just getting some extra training in, but how do you to sneak past several well-trained spies? You decided to do it early- make your way past just after dinner time, whilst everyone was getting ready. Unfortunately your delightful friend Wanda knew you’d try this and was waiting outside your door. “Oh no you don’t!” she cooed, wrapping her arm around you leading you to her room, “Let me guess- the gym? Nice try y/n but you need to socialise with us more!”  
“I socialise plenty with you all thank you very much.” The sarcasm in your voice only made her giggle. As you entered her suite, you noticed two different outfits on her bed, one of them suspiciously familiar. “Wait, you ransacked my closet?” You stared at her as you asked, unsure whether you wanted to know the answer or not. “I’m sorry, I know it’s an invasion of your privacy, but trust me you’ll find it a lot easier to talk to them than you think. I started out quiet too just like you.” She did seem genuinely sorry for resorting to such measures, and although you did believe her, you weren’t sure if you wanted to go through with it. “I know, I know, but I’m not the big-group-of-friends type. I have you and I have Loki and that’s all I need.” 

Ah yes Loki Odinson. When he and his brother came back to Earth after Asgard was destroyed, Loki was very distant and silent. You watched him for days, studying his behaviours, searching for any reason to trust him. You were surprised when he started to speak with each individual member of the team and apologise for his actions- starting with Clint and Bruce obviously. When he finally got to you, he joined you on your favourite ‘reading sofa’, twiddling his fingers. “Good morning, y/n. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for any pain I may have caused you or your loved ones the last time I was here. I’m looking to move forward and to show the people of Earth the real me.” You looked at him as a tiny smile graced his lips. You just nodded and went to search your bag for something. Just before he got up, you placed a copy of ‘Norse Mythology’ in his lap. “This is how, er, Midgardians see you. So… maybe read up first.” He was very grateful for your thoughtfulness and ever since then he came to you to ask questions about that and other books. From there your friendship grew, but you never spoke about your own histories, just stories.

Once ready, you and Wanda headed to the communal room. “Holy cow it’s y/n!” Tony yelled, tragically bringing all the attention to you. He offered you a drink and a smile, which you returned. The nice thing about the team is they knew you didn’t like big gatherings, but they invited you all the same and were thrilled when you turned up. As Sam was finishing his tragic rendition of ‘Trouble Man’ by Marvin Gaye, Clint and Nat both turned to you. “Hey you gotta sing next, y/n!” Clint shouted over the music whilst Nat aggressively nodded in agreement.   
“Oh no, no thank you.” You pleaded, “I don’t sing.”  
“Oh yes they do and they’re amazing, I’ve heard them!” Wanda announced. Traitor.  
“In that case we definitely need to hear it!” Declared Tony, who was scrolling through the song list on his tablet. “I promise to restock the library with 100 books of your choice if you sing one song. Right now.” He seemed to almost dare you. Your mind raced with the ultimatum. Choosing 100 new books would be pretty great, and you do love singing… but in front of the team? Tony started chanting your name and was unfortunately joined by Clint, Nat, and then Sam very loudly through the microphone. You looked around and could see Thor and Loki looking in your direction, Loki giving you his bright, winning smile you were secretly fond of. You sought salvation from Wanda who just winked and nudged you closer to the karaoke machine. ‘Oh crap, here we go’ you thought to yourself as you went to see what your options were, cheers in the background deafening you. There were so many songs, how were you going to pick? “Do the song from Brave.” You heard in your head. Glancing at Wanda, you saw her looking back and nodding, “Do it!” 

You found ‘Noble Maiden Fair’, pressed play and stood in front of the microphone; throat dry, hands shaking and heart pounding. But as soon as the music played, everything went still as you closed your eyes and sung the first notes. You kept your eyes closed almost the whole time, singing the song twice through: firstly in the original Gaelic and then in translated English. As you neared the end of the song you finally opened your eyes. The whole team stared at you, mostly with mouths open. Wanda looked like a proud mother and Steve had a huge beaming grin on his face. When you finished, they all whooped and cheered, giving you a standing ovation as you gave a small bow and rapidly exited.  
“Damn, I guess you better get on that book list y/n. You have the voice of an angel!” Tony beamed and gave you a hug that you surprisingly returned, this break in your comfort zone giving you a temporary high. 

As the songs continued and you watched everyone trying to out do each other with Mariah Carey songs, you hardly noticed the slick, black haired gentleman stand by your side. “Wow, y/n, that was… incredible.” You looked in Loki’s eyes and gave him a smile, but noticed his eyes weren’t smiling like they normally do.  
“Are you okay? It wasn’t bad, was it?” You questioned, the temporary high seemingly draining from your body.  
“Goodness no, it really was wonderful. It’s just,” Loki looked around, trying to find the words. “I never knew you could sing, why didn’t you tell me?” He actually seemed upset that he didn’t know.  
“Well, I guess you never asked?” You replied, not really knowing what to say, “If you didn’t notice I, er, don’t exactly talk to people.” Loki turned to face you and stepped closer- almost too close- making direct eye contact.  
“And that is a terrible shame, people are missing out on a charming and intelligent person. After tonight, if you accept, I would very much like to get to know you more. Maybe hear some more of that beautiful voice?” His body heat was radiating and burning you alive, your heartbeat almost stopped entirely. You’d never seen Loki like this before, but you kinda liked it, causing a cheeky grin to spread across you own face (was this flirting?). “Only if you tell me more about you. I don’t share things with just anyone.” You were shocked by the words as they came out of your mouth- who is this new y/n? This is what alcohol does? 

Loki chuckled and agreed to the condition. You both returned to enjoying the karaoke, just as Steve and Bucky were doing duet of ‘Ice, Ice Baby’ as Tony and Sam recorded the whole thing.


End file.
